Glittering Cloud
by Pizza-Knives-Shinigamieyes
Summary: Each chapter is inspired by a different song.  The first chapter contains the song Glittering Cloud by Imogen Heap  Ritsuka is beaten by his mother.  Will Soubi come to the rescue?  Rated T for violence and some mild RitsukaxSoubi in later chapters.
1. Glittering Cloud

**(a/n)- So this is going to be a three chapter "songfic" story, in which each chapter is inspired by a song and is based off of the lyrics. **

**For the first chapter, the song is Glittering Cloud by Imogen Heap. I didn't use all of the lyrics because some of them were irrelevant to the actual story, so if some lines are missing that's why. I hope you enjoy it! **

**I do not own Loveless or any of the songs included in these chapters.**

**(Bold and Italicized is the song lyrics.) **

Ritsukas' POV-

"Ritsuka, why don't you come have dinner at my house tonight?" Soboui asked me again as he walked me home from school. He had the same worried look on his face that always showed up when he knew I was going back to _her_. Mother.

"I can't. Mom's already making dinner, and I don't want to leave her there by herself." I responded, with my eyes glued to the ground as I walked. Soubi sighed, and from the corner of my eye, I saw him shake his head slightly.

"You know as well as I do that your home is not safe with that woman around," he said firmly. I stopped in my tracks and glared up at him. He always said things like that.

"That woman is my Mother, Soubi! You can't expect me to abandon her just so I can go and retreat to your house! She needs me, I'm all she has left..." my lower lip started to quiver. Damn, I was not going to cry in front of him.

"Ritsuka," he began. "No Mother would do this to her own child," he pointed to the new bruise on my face, under my eye. "You deserve much better than this, why can't you understand that?" He grabbed my by my aching shoulders and pulled me into a hug. I struggled against his strong arms and pushed myself away from him. He let his arms hang down at his sides and his eyes were sad.

"Just leave me alone Soubi! Go Away!" I turned my back to him then. "That's an order," I added. Soubi said nothing and an awkward air washed over the two of us for a moment, before he sighed and walked away.

On the way to my house, I grew anxious. What kind of mood would Mother be in today?

Once I opened the door, my heart sunk. At the table sat my mother with two plates of something burnt. She was crying again. She looked up once she heard the door. Her eyes were red, and her face was pale.

"Hello Mother," I said hesitantly, not wanted to set her off.

"The old Ritsuka wouldn't have been late, he would have come home on time and helped Mommy cook dinner," she said with a feral look on her face.

I cringed and my cat ears flattened against my head. My tail swished nervously.

"But...Mother, I'm right on time," I was in fact early, did she even know what time it was? She pushed back her chair and stumbled towards me holding something behind her back.

"The old Ritsuka wouldn't make up excuses..." Suddenly she screamed and came at me. She reached to my neck and something sharp raked at the skin on my throat. I held my hands out to try and protect myself. And that's when I realized that she was clutching a fork tightly in one hand. She brought it down and ripped it over my outstretched arm. I yelled out in agony as blood spurted from four long wounds that went from the top of my elbow and stopped at the knuckles on my hand.

"Where is he? What did you do to my Ritsuka?" She kicked me in the stomach and I fell to the floor.

"I...am...Ritsuka..." I said in agony.

She went to the table and picked up a plate, screeching as she lobbed it at me. I used my arm to cover my eyes as it shattered and cut my face. I had to get away. She turned away from me and began to sob.

"Oh my Ritsuka! Where are you?" She wailed as she ran into her room leaving me in a crumpled, bloody mess on the kitchen floor. _Mommy, he's right here...Ritsuka is right here. You beat him and left him here..._

I clawed my way over to the base of the stairs. My room was right up there, I just had to make it up the stairs...

Each ledge was a mountain, and my body shook from the pain over each one. By the time I reached the top, I was ready to give up and lie there, never to move again. _C'mon just a little farther..._ My body protested as I stumbled and limped into my room and closed the door behind me.

_**I'm not always like this. It's something I've become. A terrible weakness, in my nature, in my blood. Save me, oh, save me. Save me from myself, before I hurt somebody else again.**_

I inched my self back against the door and hugged my knees into my chest. Everything hurt, everything was red with blood. Why did this always happen to me? Why did I always come back to this pain? I wanted to help my mother, and she wanted to kill me. I always put myself in danger like this. I wasn't this reckless back when I was "the old Ritsuka".

Soubi was right. I should have just gone home with him. My heart sank with that thought. Why did I always push people that I cared for away? I hurt him. I yelled at him and hurt his feelings and all he wanted to do was help me and care for me. I hurt mother. She just wanted the comfort of her son. I couldn't be the son that she loved so dearly.

My arm hurt. My stomach hurt. My face hurt. My heart was in agony. It was always around this time that Soubi would show up and save me. He would bring me back to his house and tend to my wounds and comfort me, telling me it wasn't my fault...even though it was. My window was open and the the breeze from outside stirred the curtains, but no one came to save me.

The one night I wanted...needed him to come to me, was the one night that he actually followed orders. Damn him and his selective obedience...maybe he thought that I didn't love him anymore, maybe I had pushed him away for good.

_**The blackout approaching, here it comes now, wish me luck. It's all over, it's all over, it's all over in a flash. I can't remember, what have I done now?**_

I felt faint and my mind was drawn back to the fact that I was bleeding out. Perhaps if I let the darkness swallow me, the pain would fade away forever.

I hadn't even noticed I was crying until a sob escaped my lips. I realized that this was the end. No one was going to save me.

I was all alone.

**(a/n) please review! This is my first Loveless FanFic so please go easy on me! **


	2. Jumper

**(a/n) So this chapter contains the song Jumper by Third Eye Blind. Once again, I cut some of the lyrics out so the the story fit better. This chapter is a little shorter, sorry. **

**I do not own Loveless or the song Jumper. **

**(Bold and Italicized is the song lyrics)**

Soubi's POV-

_**I wish you would step back from that ledge, my friend. You could, cut ties with all the lies that you've been living in. And if you do not want to see me again, I would understand.**_

"Just leave me alone, Soubi! Go away! That's an order..." Ritsuka yelled at me. I noticed how his voice was laden with sadness and frustration, and his lip quavered a bit.

This was not the first time he's told me to go away. But it was the first time I'd heard him say it with so much emotion. My heart stung. I had made him angry and upset. It was my heartless comments that pushed him to the verge of tears.

I just dropped my head in defeat and walked away, leaving him to fend for himself in that house with that insane woman, and it killed me to do so. I just wanted to protect him. It was almost suicidal for him to return there. I think he knew it too; he knew that we would be beaten. I wish he wouldn't go to such measures to care for someone who doesn't love him.

His mind is still set on the fact that his mother loved him _at some point_. When he was a child, and she was still sane, she must have told him that. Why else would he be so willing to take her beatings? He doesn't realize that times have changed and she's not who she once was. Perhaps he hopes that she'll remember that she cared for him back then.

I will never understand his stubborn devotion towards her.

But no matter how many times I voiced my opinion on that matter, he never listened. And I know why: Ritsuka doesn't trust me.

I had promised him that whenever he called I would pick up. I had promised him that I would alert him before I went into battles. I had promised him that I would tell him why the Seven Moons killed his brother.

I lie to him for his own safety. I love him too much to see him hurt. I am selfish; all I want is for him to love me back, but all I do is hurt him over and over again. I'm despicable. I don't blame him for shunning me.

_**The angry boy a bit too insane, icing over a secret pain. You know you don't belong. ...I know something's wrong. Well everyone I know has got a reason to say: you can put the past away.**_

Ritsuka is not one who likes to complain about his life.

I watched him coming out of the school with his friends at the end of the day. One of his classmates, a rather loud girl, pointed at the bandages on his face with a questioning expression. I waited to see what he would say to her.

He claims he's clumsy and bumps into things all the time. I have never seen Ritsuka bump into anything by accident in my my life. Why does he make himself suffer in silence when he has friends who care so much about him?

Perhaps he doesn't want anyone to ask questions because he knows that he'll snap at them to defend his mother, saying "it's not her fault" or "she can't help it,"

He must feel so alone, why won't he let me help him?

I thought on this as I got back to my house. Kio greeted me at the door looking obnoxiously happy today.

"Hey, what's got into you today? You look depressed," he asked me, looking genuinely concerned.

"It's nothing," I said as I walked past him into my room, slamming the door behind me...

I paced my room feeling anxious. It had been half an hour, so Ritsuka was definitely home by now. Was he alright or did his mom have another fit? I had to know. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone. After dialing Ritsuka's number__it began to ring. Something in the pocket of my jacket vibrated. I took it out and immediately a cold shiver shook my spine. This was Ritsuka's phone...he must have slipped it into my pocket when I hugged him. He really didn't want me to contact him.

I swallowed audibly, unable to move as I wondered what could be happening to him right now.

I'm sorry Ritsuka, but I must betray you once again...I just have to know if you're alright...

_**I wish you would step back from that ledge, my friend. You could cut ties with all the lies that you've been living in. And if you don't want to see me again, I would understand...**_

**(a/n) Please review! Oh, and I would like your opinion here...should Soubi save Ritsuka? Or will he be too late? Please let me know because I can't decide on how to end it. Thank you so much! **


	3. Wonderwall

**(a/n) So this chapter contains the song Wonderwall by Oasis. I hope you like it, and please reviewww!**

**Again, I do NOT own Loveless or Wonderwall.**

**And again...bold and Italicized are the song lyrics. **

**Enjoy!**

_**Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you. By now, you should have somehow realized what you've got to do. I don't believe that anybody, feels the way I do about you now. **_

Ritsuka's POV

_I don't want to die, I don't want to die today..._I said to myself over and over again. Something inside me refused to give up, I had to believe that there was still something worth living for. And that something, was Soubi. I had to see him again, I had to feel his strong arms around me. I had to hear his gentle voice...

I held my legs close to my chest with my arms wrapped tightly around them, fearing that if I let go, I would disappear into nothing.

"I will do anything for you, Ritsuka," I remembered Soubi telling me once. I always thought that it was nothing more than another one of his worthless lies, I had cast it aside without any thought. But now...I wondered if he really meant what he said that day.

"Will you save me, Soubi?" I asked out loud, not getting a reply...not that I had expected one in the first place.

The curtains danced against the window as a cold breeze drifted in, causing me to shiver. I had never felt this helpless and alone in all my life. I just wanted Soubi to hold me...

_**Backbeat, the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out. I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt, I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now...**_

Soubi's POV

_You're acting ridiculous. He's not in any danger, he's just angry. Calm down, Soubi, you're being stupid...he can defend himself..._I thought to myself trying to regain control of my anxiety. Even though my actions betrayed my thinking.

I grabbed my car keys off the table and flew out the door leaving Kio with a confused look on his face.

Dozens of possible scenarios ran through my head as I raced down the road towards Ritsuka's house.

_Maybe he's fine. Maybe he made it home without his mother seeing him. But...maybe she did see him...and something happened-No, nothing happened...just turn the car around, go home, and stop jumping to conclusions._

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't convince myself that he was OK. Something just didn't feel right.

My heart raced faster when I pulled into the driveway. I couldn't shake the ominous aura that this place gave off.

It was still bright enough outside to see that Ritsuka's window was open.

"Hold on Ritsuka, love, I'm on my way,"

_**And all the roads we have to walk are winding, and all the lights that lead us there are blinding. There are many things that I would like to say to you, but I don't know how. 'Cause maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me. **_

Ritsuka's POV

I was dragged from my thoughts as I heard a car pull into the driveway. I didn't even bother denying myself the fact that I hoped it was Soubi.

_Stupid Ritsuka, why would he be here? You yelled at him and told him to go away..._I scoffed at myself, me and my wishful thinking.

I jumped when I heard a noise right outside my window. I clenched my eyes tightly fearing that Mother had come back to beat me again.

"R-Ritsuka...?" I heard a familiar voice say. I opened my eyes slowly to see Soubi staring at me wide-eyed in disbelief.

"Soubi..." I choked out, unsure of what I was supposed to do. I really wanted to run up to him and hug and kiss him, but I didn't. I really wanted to tell him how sorry I was and how happy I was that he'd come, but I didn't.

No, I just sat there staring at him as new tears crept down my face silently.

_**Maybe...you're going to be the one who saves me...**_

Soubi's POV

Why did I not come earlier? How could I have let him go home alone, and suffer this terribly...all alone?

There he sat, my Ritsuka, with his back pressed up against the wall. His tail was limp, and his ears drooped; his clothes were soaked with his own blood. His eyes were glassy and unfocused...my beautiful Sacrifice...beaten and left for dead in his own home.

When he called out my name, his voice was strained, as if speaking was painful. I crouched down and pulled him towards me gently, afraid that if I wasn't careful, he would shatter. He didn't protest as a I held him, he just reached a shaking hand up and touched my cheek.

"You...y-you came," he said with a pathetic smile.

"Yes. I came to help you...I'm so sorry Ritsuka. I-I just left you here..." Tears began to flood and spill over my own eyes. Seeing this, Ritsuka frowned slightly and brushed them away with his delicate fingers.

"There was something I wanted to say to you..." he said hesitantly, as if he was afraid of how I would respond.

"Yes...?"

"Remember when you told me that you loved me, and I told you to stop saying that?"

"Yes, Ritsuka, I remember,"

"Well, could you say it again...?" I was taken aback. He hated when i said things like that and acted affectionate towards him. But there was no way in hell that I'd deny him such a simple order this time.

"Ristuka...I love you," I leaned down and kissed his forehead softly. I could see him blush slightly, and he smiled up at me.

He inhaled slowly before saying, "Thank you Soubi. I really am so sorry that I acted so coldly today. And...I've been thinking about this...I...I think that maybe I l-love you to," I had no idea how to respond. He loved me back after all this time?

"You don't have to say anything, I just really wanted you to know." He said quietly before wrapping his arms around my neck tightly.

"I love you Ritsuka...always" I whispered to him, and he sighed.

END

**(a/n) So...what do you think? My three part songfic story is now complete! Please review and tell me what you thought! **


End file.
